


Is this seat taken?

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: The Garden Of Roaring Roses [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU telling of their actual first meeting, Cute meet, First Meet, M/M, Soulmate AU, Trans Male Character, art class, cute nervous Bi boy, roaringrose, soulmate timer, sweet trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Everyone has a timer on their wrist counting down to the moment they meet their soulmate. Leo’s is dwindling quickly and he’s really hoping it’s not that annoying girl in his art class.





	Is this seat taken?

**Author's Note:**

> All check please content belongs to the amazing talented Ngozi. Leo, in all his adorable awkwardness, is mine and Addie belongs to my good friend.

Leo raced up the stairs of the art building. His heart pounded in his chest as he raced around the corner. He didn’t know if he was more concerned about the ticking clock on his watch or the ticking clock on his wrist. He was late for class, nearly, but he had left his charcoals in his dorm. 

It was nearly two weeks in to his first semester at Samwell and the young man knew his life was going to change. The day before the timer on his left wrist, the one that counted down until the moment he would meet his soulmate had turned over to the final twenty four hours. 

His dark bangs flopped into Leo’s eyes covering the tops of his glasses and his damp sneakers squeaked on the hard white tile floor. Glancing first at one wrist and then the other he swore under his breath. His watch told him he had two minutes to get to the classroom or be late and potentially locked out. His timer told him he would meet his soulmate in two and a half minutes and counting. 

“Leo, dude where’s the fire?” His dark grey green eyes glanced down the hall searching for the source of the question. His roommate, Paul, stood outside a classroom with a few other students. 

“Gonna be late,” he replied racing past, pointing to his rolling timer on his exposed wrist. 

“Don’t want to be late for that,” Paul called back and gave him a thumbs up. “Make sure to pop a mint dude!” Leo rolled his eyes behind his glasses and hurried up another flight of stairs. The number on his wrist sent a shock down his spine. 

90 seconds 

The classroom door was in sight when Leo stumbled on his own two feet and skidded to the floor. “Please let this not be their first impression of me.” He pleaded to any and every deity who might be listening. 

60 seconds 

Scrambling to his feet Leo bolted for the door, his shoes squeaking like angry ducks. His teacher, an elderly woman with silver hair, dark skin, and even darker eyes, stood at the door. “Take your seat Mr. Fawkes,” she greeted flatly as she closed it behind him. His eyes scanned the room and once again he swore under his breath. His normal seat was occupied, by that snobby blonde girl from the swim team no less, leaving his only option a spot by the window next to a young man with shocking red hair. His eyes quickly glanced down and took in the number on his wrist. 

20 seconds 

20 seconds and dwindling quickly as Leo crossed the room on long legs to the open seat. He glanced down once more as he dropped his bag by the table. 

5

4

3

2

1

The timer zeroed out as he cleared his throat. “Excuse me, um is this seat taken?” The young man looked up at him with bronze eyes like the sun. He gasped softly before glancing to his own wrist and then Leo’s. 

“No it’s… it’s not, especially not for you.” 

The rest of the class looked on as it became obvious what was happening. Even their teacher, usually a very stern and punctual woman, watched the exchange silently. The tall dark haired boy sank into the open seat then extended his hand toward the ginger boy. 

“I’m Leo, it’s nice to finally meet you.” His tone was soft and even but the tremble in his hand exposed his nervousness. 

“Leo…” the ginger boy repeated like he was testing the weight of the name on his tongue. “Leo, it’s nice to meet you too. I’m Addie.”


End file.
